Chika Hakozaki
is the Oracle of Leanbox who makes her first appearance in Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk-2. She's sassy and, depending on the situation, can appear sickly. She is certifiably crazy about Vert and most likely due to how close Vert seems to be with Nepgear, she has a strange relationship with her. Personality Chika has shown tendencies of being obsessed with herself, and Vert, who is almost like a sister to her. This can be proven during the Leanbox ending where Nepgear and Vert are shown to be dressing up together and she is jealousy watching with a curious Neptune. She even mentions that her first priority is always Vert and that she has a plaque to prove it. She also has very intimate moments with Vert as well, which may mean she has feelings for Vert. This is shown during the one moment where she is shown massaging her while she's naked (or at least mostly naked). In the group photo, her hands are shown to be on/by Vert's chest, who doesn't seem to mind. Despite her more childish side, she is also quite a competent oracle, and can be quite serious when she wants to be. This is proven during the end of Nepgear and her team's first visit to Leanbox where she comes up with a plan to remove the faith in Arfoire planted in Leanbox by having a concert with 5pb. She even says she doesn't mind that the other nations have more shares when Cave brings it up to her, saying it's better that they have them instead of the syndicate and they can catch up later when Vert comes back. Appearance Chika is a light skinned woman with very long, curly mint colored hair worn in a high ponytail with a black and green twin-bow piece with few bangs and long curls of hair framing her face. Her eyes are an almond-red color. She wears a revealing black dress with long boots and gloves that end at her wrist, along with a black neck piece with a white sphere in the center that has a small green x in the center and two small pieces of purple cloth. On both hips, Chika has black ribbon-cloth segments that have longer cloth pieces dangling from both sides with green sparkled coloring inside. The skirt is practically non-exsistant on the dress, being a simple cloth in front of her lower area. Hyperdimension Neptunia MK II Upon Nepgear and her team's first visit to Leanbox, Chika has been captured and impersonated by Linda. Upon rescuing her, Chika proceeds to pretend to be dying to get attention, causing Cave to point out her "BS" as she puts it. After returning to the Basilicom, Chika acts in a much more mature manner until asking Nepgear what happened to Vert, demanding an answer. After learning the situation, Chika quickly agrees to help and informs the team about the mascot character. After they successfully retrieve it, Chika then plans a concert with 5pb to rid their nation of Arfoire followers, but nearly screws it up by adding in a boy band until the CPU candidates intervene. After seeing the team off, she then appears in Planeptune helping the other oracles in their rescue operation. When Vert is brought back, Chika is overjoyed, though Vert is too busy with her work to pay attention to her. Quotes *''"Don't put the cart before the horse. My top priority is always Vert. Always! I have a plaque to prove it."'' *''"Grr, if she wants a doll to dress up, she could do it to me to her heart's content."'' *''"You're such a party pooper, Cave."'' Gallery Trivia *In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Vert's outfit resembles Chika's slightly in design while her alternate color/texture has Vert resemble her much closely in colors (with her hair being a darker green) *In a recent popularity poll, Chika has come in 16th place. *Her comically marginized and non-playable role in Neptune MkII is likely due to how Microsoft doesn't have a portable system unlike the others. *In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, she is a DLC scout. Category:Female character Category:Leanbox residents Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character Category:Oracle Category:Human characters Category:Chika Hakozaki Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Neptunia Victory NPC Category:Neptunia Mk-2 NPC Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Neptunia Victory DLC Category:Scouts